Rebekah Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season Three= 303VampireDiaries0143.jpg 303VampireDiaries0147.jpg 303VampireDiaries0148.jpg 303VampireDiaries0150.jpg 303VampireDiaries0152.jpg 303VampireDiaries0153.jpg 303VampireDiaries0154.jpg 303VampireDiaries0155.jpg 303VampireDiaries0157.jpg 303VampireDiaries0158.jpg 303VampireDiaries0159.jpg 303VampireDiaries0160.jpg 303VampireDiaries0161.jpg 303VampireDiaries0162.jpg 303VampireDiaries0163.jpg 303VampireDiaries0164.jpg 303VampireDiaries0165.jpg 303VampireDiaries0168.jpg 303VampireDiaries0169.jpg 303VampireDiaries0170.jpg 303VampireDiaries0401.jpg 303VampireDiaries0406.jpg 303VampireDiaries0407.jpg 303VampireDiaries0411.jpg 303VampireDiaries0420.jpg 303VampireDiaries0423.jpg 303VampireDiaries0427.jpg 303VampireDiaries0430.jpg 303VampireDiaries0434.jpg 303VampireDiaries0440.jpg 303VampireDiaries0685.jpg 303VampireDiaries0694.jpg 303VampireDiaries0695.jpg 303VampireDiaries0696.jpg 303VampireDiaries0707.jpg 303VampireDiaries0709.jpg 303VampireDiaries0712.jpg 303VampireDiaries0714.jpg 303VampireDiaries0716.jpg 303VampireDiaries0723.jpg 303VampireDiaries0727.jpg 303VampireDiaries0729.jpg 303VampireDiaries0736.jpg 303VampireDiaries0739.jpg 303VampireDiaries0785.jpg 303VampireDiaries0790.jpg 303VampireDiaries0793.jpg 303VampireDiaries0803.jpg 303VampireDiaries0808.jpg 303VampireDiaries0814.jpg 303VampireDiaries1353.jpg 303VampireDiaries1358.jpg 303VampireDiaries1368.jpg 303VampireDiaries1729.jpg 303VampireDiaries1733.jpg 303VampireDiaries1739.jpg 303VampireDiaries1743.jpg 303VampireDiaries1744.jpg 303VampireDiaries1747.jpg 303VampireDiaries1757.jpg 303VampireDiaries1759.jpg 303VampireDiaries1763.jpg 303VampireDiaries1764.jpg 304VampireDiaries0014.jpg 304VampireDiaries0016.jpg 304VampireDiaries0030.jpg 304VampireDiaries0570.jpg 304VampireDiaries0577.jpg 304VampireDiaries1405.jpg 304VampireDiaries1432.jpg 304VampireDiaries1442.jpg 304VampireDiaries1457.jpg 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1109.jpg 306VampireDiaries1112.jpg 306VampireDiaries1115.jpg 306VampireDiaries1120.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1125.jpg 306VampireDiaries1127.jpg 306VampireDiaries1130.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1136.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1180.jpg 306VampireDiaries1182.jpg 306VampireDiaries1185.jpg 306VampireDiaries1187.jpg 306VampireDiaries1189.jpg 306VampireDiaries1190.jpg 306VampireDiaries1192.jpg 306VampireDiaries1194.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1196.jpg 306VampireDiaries1198.jpg 306VampireDiaries1199.jpg 306VampireDiaries1200.jpg 306VampireDiaries1202.jpg 306VampireDiaries1203.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1206.jpg 306VampireDiaries1208.jpg 306VampireDiaries1210.jpg 306VampireDiaries1211.jpg 306VampireDiaries1212.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg 308VampireDiaries0098.jpg 308VampireDiaries0102.jpg 308VampireDiaries0114.jpg 308VampireDiaries0119.jpg 308VampireDiaries0123.jpg 308VampireDiaries0135.jpg 308VampireDiaries0278.jpg 308VampireDiaries0282.jpg 308VampireDiaries0296.jpg 308VampireDiaries0297.jpg 308VampireDiaries0306.jpg 308VampireDiaries0321.jpg 308VampireDiaries0325.jpg 308VampireDiaries0351.jpg 308VampireDiaries0352.jpg 308VampireDiaries0656.jpg 308VampireDiaries0657.jpg 308VampireDiaries0658.jpg 308VampireDiaries0660.jpg 308VampireDiaries0670.jpg 308VampireDiaries0675.jpg Watcher-vamp-ep7.jpg 308VampireDiaries1021.jpg 308VampireDiaries1042.jpg 308VampireDiaries1047.jpg 308VampireDiaries1055.jpg 308VampireDiaries1058.jpg 308VampireDiaries1060.jpg 308VampireDiaries1061.jpg 308VampireDiaries1064.jpg 308VampireDiaries1069.jpg 308VampireDiaries1075.jpg 308VampireDiaries1076.jpg 308VampireDiaries1079.jpg 308VampireDiaries1080.jpg 308VampireDiaries1082.jpg 308VampireDiaries1096.jpg 308VampireDiaries1097.jpg 308VampireDiaries1101.jpg 308VampireDiaries1104.jpg 308VampireDiaries1110.jpg 308VampireDiaries1113.jpg 308VampireDiaries1252.jpg 308VampireDiaries1264.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg 314VampireDiaries0562.jpg 314VampireDiaries0629.jpg 314VampireDiaries0634.jpg 314VampireDiaries0635.jpg 314VampireDiaries0638.jpg 314VampireDiaries0639.jpg 314VampireDiaries0640.jpg 314VampireDiaries0641.jpg 314VampireDiaries0964.jpg 314VampireDiaries0965.jpg 314VampireDiaries0972.jpg 314VampireDiaries1030.jpg 314VampireDiaries1039.jpg 314VampireDiaries1040.jpg 314VampireDiaries1494.jpg 314VampireDiaries1495.jpg 314VampireDiaries1498.jpg 314VampireDiaries1499.jpg 314VampireDiaries1500.jpg 314VampireDiaries1503.jpg 314VampireDiaries1513.jpg 314VampireDiaries1515.jpg 314VampireDiaries1522.jpg 314VampireDiaries1525.jpg 314VampireDiaries1529.jpg 314VampireDiaries1531.jpg 314VampireDiaries1532.jpg 314VampireDiaries1533.jpg 314VampireDiaries1546.jpg 314VampireDiaries1549.jpg 314VampireDiaries1550.jpg 314VampireDiaries1551.jpg 314VampireDiaries1552.jpg 314VampireDiaries1553.jpg 314VampireDiaries1555.jpg 314VampireDiaries1557.jpg 314VampireDiaries1558.jpg 314VampireDiaries1559.jpg 314VampireDiaries1562.jpg 314VampireDiaries1563.jpg 314VampireDiaries1566.jpg 314VampireDiaries1573.jpg 319VampireDiaries0142.jpg 319VampireDiaries0467.jpg 319VampireDiaries0469.jpg 319VampireDiaries0474.jpg 319VampireDiaries0484.jpg 319VampireDiaries0660.jpg 319VampireDiaries0662.jpg 319VampireDiaries0682.jpg 00635550e17.jpg 029-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Rebekah after being dropped off by Matt 061.png 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 197.png 297.png 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg 374406 498277656886436 2105430383 n-1-.jpg|Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan in Disturbing Behavior. 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png 459.png 485.png 564281 499922086721993 439992033 n-1-.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus 63135.jpg 657576757.png again bekah.png Becky.jpg bekky.png beky.png beky56.png bekyshock.png Bex.jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg File:ORDP_(9).jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Images222222222222.jpg Kol_rebekah_03.jpg NKOH_(57).jpg Normal -0538.jpg Normal -1307.jpg normal_138.jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg PicsArt1329005205021.png Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg Rebekah 01.png rebekah and klaus.jpg|''dangerous Originals...'' Rebekah copy.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Rebekah_seductive_look_at_someone.png rebekah-345.png rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG Rebekah-invades-Carolines-life.jpg Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg Rebekah-the-vampire-diaries-27579883-1280-720.jpg Rebekah-vampire-diaries-episode-18.jpg Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png REBEKAH!.jpg Rebekah.png rebekah2.jpg rebekah22.png rebekah234.png Rebekah3x08.png Rebekah6789.png RebekahBall12.jpg RebekahCave3x08.png Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png|Rebekahs face after finding out that Stefan is lieing - Disturbing Behavior rebekahvampirediaries-455x576(2).jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Stebekah4.png Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg StefanBex.jpg The Departed 625.jpg The Departed 656.jpg the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg Tmmo 35.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_m1c8u4z6JM1qe9t41o1_500.png tumblr_m2sc8fSKpK1qhs0j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio9_250.jpg tumblr_m3iqt4mJ8e1qc123zo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo2_500.png tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pu77FPzR1qh5t9fo2_250.png tumblr_m3qa9mPNKU1qh5t9fo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3qcob6c8C1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3qnwcGzF71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qw1ahAAw1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qwo0PyC31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qwz4FMN31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qx5u93No1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3timeRVDJ1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3whpqepsc1qf0ewmo1_500.png tumblr_m3yn4pcb4Y1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m42n9hlgN61rtwg37o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4j6j5Y4zZ1qhrhslo1_500.png tumblr_m4llqcpuc71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lt2zXCzy1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m4pm037xI01qi7w1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qqxiIQZ31rvgymno1_500.jpg tumblr_m4san7H8ay1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m558eaYIjn1qksdh5o1_500.png tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg TVD Quotes 26.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Tvd-bts-600a.jpg tvd-rebekah-stefan-20s.jpg Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD319-5.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD331.jpg TVD557.jpg TVD559.jpg|No! TVD710.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png VD3X06-1-Rebekah.png VD3X14DL2.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg |-|Season Four= 20121202-221810 0.JPG 20121202-222401.JPG|"It's like this town's cursed or something." 20121202-222734.JPG 20121202-222751.JPG 205768 491529630889267 161904822 n.jpg 3x19-05.jpg 409 - 223.jpg|Rebekah when April finds her. 60191732.jpg 738415567.jpg 738416037.jpg 747903349.jpg 941640 523291231062512 692020748 n.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x23 Graduation 2598.jpg Because the night Rebekah.png Bekah (1).png Bekah (10).png Bekah (11).png Bekah (12).png Bekah (13).png Bekah (14).png Bekah (15).png Bekah (16).png Bekah (17).png Bekah (18).png Bekah (19).png Bekah (2).png Bekah (20).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (25).png Bekah (26).png Bekah (27).png Bekah (28).png Bekah (29).png Bekah (3).png Bekah (30).png Bekah (31).png Bekah (4).png Bekah (5).png Bekah (6).png Bekah (7).png Bekah (8).png Bekah (9).png bekz.png Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg ClaireHolt s4.jpg claireholt3.png claireholt55.png Graduation poster.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg Inallychose.jpg Klaus Rebekah Stefan 4x04.JPG Klebekah17.png Mabekah4x23smiel.jpg Mattandrebekah4x23.jpg|Rebekah kisses matt. Mattrebekah24x23.jpg Mattrebekahalexander.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Originals-Promo-New.JPG Rebekah 4x04 (10).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (14).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (12).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (4).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah mikaelson.jpg|"Betrayal's kiss is deadly" Rebekah prom.jpg|Rebekah in her prom dress. Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Rebekah4x11.jpg Rebekah4x2111.jpg Rebekah4x222.jpg Rebekahalexander4x23.jpg Rebekahbecausethenight.jpg Rebekahmatt3x4z23.jpg Rebekahmatt4x19.jpg Rebekahmattbomb4x23.jpg rebekahpicturesofyouu.jpg S4ep13-20.png S4ep13-22.png S4ep1p27.png S4ep1p28.png S4ep1p29.png S4ep1p33.png S4ep1p34.png S4ep1p43.png S4ep1p61.png S4ep1p67.png Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (9).jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6) 595.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-140.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-141.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-142.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-143.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-144.jpg Thefive5.jpg Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg Tumblr mj1307Au9O1s6kex6o1 500.jpg tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco2_400.png tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco4_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco5_500.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco6_400.png tumblr_mjprrwq9vK1r9gxdco1_500.png TVD 410C 0026b.jpg-7f948304-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0041b.jpg-de295e87-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg tvd 4x10-2.jpg TVD 4x22-7.jpg TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg TVD410B 0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD410B 0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg Tvd412c_0053b-jpg-c39bd235-t3.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan at the '80's dance. Tvd412c_0073b-jpg-1ca30fa9-t3.jpg Tvd412c_0119b-jpg-68f080c8-t3.jpg TVD414 0082b.jpg-26422ed8-t3-300x199.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg Vampire-diaries-s4-e04-17.jpg|Rebekah, Matt, and April at the Grill. VD410HD 0092.jpg VD410HD 0093.jpg VD410HD 0094.jpg VD410HD 0180.jpg VD410HD 0181.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0189.jpg VD410HD 0275.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0282.jpg VD410HD 0283.jpg VD410HD 0437.jpg VD410HD 0440.jpg VD410HD 0447.jpg VD410HD 0449.jpg VD410HD 0589.jpg VD410HD 0592.jpg VD410HD 0597.jpg VD410HD 0599.jpg VD410HD 0600.jpg VD410HD 0601.jpg VD410HD 0607.jpg VD410HD 0609.jpg VD410HD 0610.jpg VD410HD 0613.jpg VD410HD 0617.jpg VD410HD 0623.jpg VD410HD 0624.jpg VD410HD 0629.jpg VD410HD 0638.jpg VD410HD 0647.jpg VD410HD 0648.jpg VD410HD 0650.jpg VD410HD 0651.jpg VD410HD 0652.jpg VD410HD 0653.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 1301.jpg VD410HD 1307.jpg VD410HD 1309.jpg VD410HD 1310.jpg VD410HD 1314.jpg VD410HD 1321.jpg VD410HD 1322.jpg VD410HD 1331.jpg VD410HD 1332.jpg VD410HD 1337.jpg VD410HD 1338.jpg VD410HD 1339.jpg VD410HD 1340.jpg VD410HD 1341.jpg VD410HD 1345.jpg VD410HD_2101.jpg VD410HD_2103.jpg VD410HD_2104.jpg VD410HD_2105.jpg VD410HD_2106.jpg VD410HD_2107.jpg VD410HD_2121.jpg VD410HD_2122.jpg VD410HD_2131.jpg VD410HD_2132.jpg VD410HD_2135.jpg VD410HD_2136.jpg VD410HD_2137.jpg VD410HD_2139.jpg VD410HD_2145.jpg VD410HD_2148.jpg VD410HD_2157.jpg VD410HD_2158.jpg VD412HD 0632.jpg|Rebekah picking out clothes for the '80's dance. VD414HD 0151.jpg VD414HD 0154.jpg VD414HD 0157.jpg VD414HD 0158.jpg VD414HD 0379.jpg VD414HD 0456.jpg VD414HD 0713.jpg VD414HD 0714.jpg VD414HD 0721.jpg VD414HD 0722.jpg VD414HD 0723.jpg VD414HD 0724.jpg VD414HD 0734.jpg VD414HD 0735.jpg VD414HD 0736.jpg VD414HD 0737.jpg VD414HD 0749.jpg VD414HD 0750.jpg VD414HD 0766.jpg VD414HD 0767.jpg VD414HD 0769.jpg VD414HD 0770.jpg VD414HD 0771.jpg VD414HD 0772.jpg VD414HD 1033.jpg VD414HD 1034.jpg VD414HD 1035.jpg VD414HD 1040.jpg VD414HD 1046.jpg VD414HD 1048.jpg VD414HD 1063.jpg VD414HD 2077.jpg VD414HD 2105.jpg VD414HD 2107.jpg VD414HD 2111.jpg VD414HD 2112.jpg VD414HD 2117.jpg VD414HD 2118.jpg VD414HD 2119.jpg VD414HD 2123.jpg VD414HD 2124.jpg VD414HD 2125.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h34m41s243.png|Rebekah and Elena track Katherine. Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png|Matt and Rebekah Rebekah-galleryhh.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032104-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032058-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032099-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031694-1280-720.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-28-11-00-25.png Rebekah-and-kol-vampire-diaries.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031680-1280-720.jpg Ustv vampire diaries s03 e15 4.jpg Rebekah-gallery.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031707-1280-720.jpg |-|Season Five= The Vampire Diaries S05E01 Matt Rebekah.jpg Mattrebekah5x01.jpg Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg rebekahtvds5ep12.jpg rebekahtvds5ep14.png Untitled333333.png Untitled111111.png Untitledfddsdsd.png rebekahms51.png The Originals TV Series |-|Season One= 168242 542041752504648 831872901 n.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg 1x09Rebekah.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg 1x11exclusive.jpg 1x11exclusive2.jpg 206859 419731878134174 1565851306 n.jpg 947077 542471692461654 1906020375 n.jpg 970568 542471852461638 1090730404 n.jpg bekah1x091.png bekah1x092.png bekah1x093.png Bex-1x02_03.jpg Bex4-1x02_05.jpg bexto.png bexto2.jpg Bloodposter rebekah.jpg BR5XwOVCUAAwt76.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg Casket104.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket111.jpg Casket112.jpg Casket150.jpg Casket160.jpg Casket18.jpg Casket19.jpg Casket25.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket29.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket6-0.jpg Casket64.jpg Casket75.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket8-0.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket90.jpg Casket98.jpg Casket99.jpg ClaireHoltFacebookpromo.png Claireholts8.jpg Claireholtss7.jpg Crescent18.jpg Crescent20.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent23.jpg Crescent25.jpg Crescent26.jpg Crescent34.jpg Crescent51.jpg Crescent54.jpg Crescent75.jpg Crescent76.jpg Crescent84.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg CrescentCity9.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (12).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (14).jpg Elijah and Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Elijaheverebekah.jpg Elijahhrebekah1x05.jpg Fts10rebekah.jpg Fts18rebekah.jpg Fts28rebekah.jpg Fts29rebekah.jpg Fts32rebekah.jpg Fts33rebekah.jpg Fts35rebekah.jpg Fts36rebekah.jpg Fts38rebekah.jpg Fts3rebekahelijah.jpg Fts45nibekjah.jpg Fts46rebekah.jpg Fts48rebekah.jpg Fts51klausrebekah.jpg Fts5rebekah.jpg Fts7elijahrebekah.jpg Haylandrebek.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klebekah at the Masquerade Gala Klaus and Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Klebekah9.png Klebekahposter2.jpg klebekahrain.png klebekahrain2.jpg klebekahrain3.jpg klebekahrain4.jpg Lgg10marcelrebekah.jpg Lgg11rebekah.jpg LGG12.jpg LGG14.jpg Lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg Lgg1rebekah.jpg LGG4.jpg Lgg4rebekahmarcel.jpg LGG5.jpg LGG8.jpg Lgg9rebekahmarcel.jpg Long Way Back from Hell.png Longwayback1.jpg Longwayback12.jpg Longwayback15.jpg Longwayback3.jpg Longwayback8.jpg Longwayback9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell16.jpg LongWayHell4.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell6.jpg LongWayHell7.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg Lwb15rebekah.jpg Lwb16rebekah.jpg Lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg Lwb19rebekah.jpg Marcel and Rebekah.jpg QueenandheartBex.png Rebekah 10 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 26 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 27 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 28 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 29 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 30 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 31 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 32 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 33 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 34 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 35 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 36 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 37 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 38 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x06.png|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah interrogates Katie Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg rebekah the originals 2.jpg|Rebekah - The Originals rebekah the originals.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah_in_1x16.png Rebekah-card.png|Rebekah Tarot Card Rebekah-Promo-TO.JPG rebekah113.png rebekah114.png rebekah115.png rebekah116.png rebekah117.png rebekah118.png rebekah119.png Rebekah1x06.jpg rebekah1x08.png rebekah1x081.jpg rebekah1x081.png rebekah1x0810.png rebekah1x0811.png rebekah1x082.png rebekah1x0823.png rebekah1x083.jpg rebekah1x083.png rebekah1x084.jpg rebekah1x085.jpg rebekah1x086.jpg rebekah1x087.jpg rebekah1x088.jpg rebekah1x089.jpg rebekah1x0910.png rebekah1x0911.png rebekah1x09113.png rebekah1x0912.png rebekah1x09123.png rebekah1x0913.png rebekah1x091313.png rebekah1x0914.png rebekah1x0915.png rebekah1x0916.png rebekah1x0917.png rebekah1x09171.png rebekah1x0918.png Rebekah1x0919.png Rebekah1x0920.png rebekah1x097.png rebekah1x098.png rebekah1x099.png rebekah1x102.png rebekah1x103.png rebekah1x105.png rebekah1x109.png rebekah1x141.png rebekah1x161.jpg rebekah1x162.jpg Rebekah1x165.jpg Rebekah1x166.jpg Rebekah1x167.jpg Rebekah1x168.jpg Rebekah1x169.jpg Rebekah2013.jpg Rebekah2014.jpg RebekahAppearance1.png RebekahAppearance2.png RebekahAppearance3.png RebekahAppearance4.png RebekahAppearance5.png RebekahAppearance6.png RebekahBTS2.jpg Rebekahcami.jpg Rebekahelijahh1x05.jpg Rebekahhayleyy.jpg rebekahklausm1081.jpg rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklaustangled.jpg Rebekahm1021.png rebekahm107.jpg rebekahm10710.jpg rebekahm10711.jpg rebekahm10712.png rebekahm1072.jpg rebekahm1073.png rebekahm1074.png rebekahm1075.jpg rebekahm1076.jpg rebekahm1077.png rebekahm1078.jpg rebekahm1079.jpg rebekahm1081.jpg rebekahm10810.jpg rebekahm10811.jpg rebekahm10812.jpg rebekahm10813.jpg rebekahm1082.jpg rebekahm1084.jpg rebekahm1085.jpg rebekahm1086.jpg rebekahm1087.jpg rebekahm1088.jpg rebekahm1089.jpg rebekahm1091.png rebekahm1x101.png rebekahm1x1010.png rebekahm1x109.png rebekahm1x111.png rebekahm1x112.jpg rebekahm1x115.jpg rebekahm1x116.jpg rebekahm1x117.jpg RebekahM1x121.png rebekahm1x1210.png rebekahm1x122.png rebekahm1x123.png rebekahm1x124.png rebekahm1x125.png rebekahm1x126.png rebekahm1x127.png rebekahm1x128.png rebekahm1x129.png rebekahm1x131.png rebekahm1x132.png rebekahm1x133.png rebekahm1x134.png rebekahm1x135.png rebekahm1x210.png Rebekahmarcel.jpg rebekahmikaelsonTO31.png rebekahmikaelsonto32.png RebekahMikaelsonTO33.png RebekahMikaelsonTO34.png RebekahMikaelsonTO35.png RebekahMikaelsonTO36.png RebekahMikaelsonTO37.png RebekahMikaelsonTO38.png RebekahMikaelsonTO39.png RebekahMikaelsonTO40.png RebekahMikaelsonTO41.png rebekahphotoshoot.png rebekahposter.jpg rebekahpromo.jpg|Rebekah on TO poster Rebekahpromo2014.jpg rebekahs1.png rebekahs10.png rebekahs11.png rebekahs12.png rebekahs123.png rebekahs13.png rebekahs14.png rebekahs15.png rebekahs2.png rebekahs3.png rebekahs4.png rebekahs5.png rebekahs6.png rebekahs7.png rebekahs8.png rebekahs81.png rebekahs9.png rebekahs91.png Rebekahsophie.jpg RebekahTO.jpg Rebekah_TO_s1ep01.jpg rebekahtoep1_2.png rebekahtoep1_3.png rebekahtoep1_4.png rebekahtoep1_5.png rebekahtoep1_6.png rebekahtoep1_7.png rebekahtoep1_8.jpg rebekahtoep1_9.jpg rebekahtoep1.png rebekahtoep4_1.png rebekahtoep41.png RebekahTOep42.png RebekahTOep43.png RebekahTOep44.png RebekahTOep45.png RebekahTOep46.png RebekahTOep47.png rebekahtvds5ep16.jpg Rebel TO 1x06.jpg Relijah.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO105.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO13.jpg RPNO25.jpg RPNO27.jpg RPNO3.jpg RPNO4.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO49.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO76.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO81.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg RPNO96.jpg Sinners01.jpg Sinners02.jpg Sinners09.jpg Sinners10.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg Storyville01.jpg Storyville02.jpg Storyville04.jpg Storyville06.jpg Storyville07.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11) FULL.jpg To-1x02.jpg TOCAST.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no4 500.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.44 -2014.05.11 19.45.09-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.55 -2014.05.12 02.25.00-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.54 -2014.05.12 02.24.54-.jpg Originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png Klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.14 -2014.05.23 16.53.14-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 08.22 -2014.05.23 18.52.47-.jpg Og122d.jpg Elijah-scolds-rebekah.jpg 111.JPG The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.13 -2014.06.09 03.40.24-.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0621.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 32.50 -2014.10.06 03.04.56-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.34 -2014.10.06 03.05.02-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 01.37 -2014.10.12 12.55.05-.jpg |-|Season Two= See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Rebekah Mikaelson